(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, in an image forming apparatus, a control signal for each member that writes an image is generated based on image information read by a reading member or image information transmitted from an image processing apparatus.